


The Littlest Sister

by TheUnluckyWriterTheSadArtist



Series: Rose Greengrass [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But that's because she's 6, Family Drama, Gen, Good Petunia Dursley, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, Lily being a brat, Mentioned Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnluckyWriterTheSadArtist/pseuds/TheUnluckyWriterTheSadArtist
Summary: Lily didn't only have one sister.
Relationships: Petunia Evans Dursley & Lily Evans Potter, Petunia Evans Dursley & Original Character(s)
Series: Rose Greengrass [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557955
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	The Littlest Sister

* * *

When Petunia Evans was 4, she was too young to understand certain words such as 'affairs', 'normal' and 'taxes' but she knew she was mature enough to understand the depth of how much it meant to her father. So when her parents got into a heated argument over her littlest sister, she knew Rose was different.

More different than Lily. Lily who had blazing red hair and the brightest pair of eyes she had ever seen. Lily, who stood out in a family full of blondes and brunettes. Lily, who made lights flicker whenever she got mad. Lily, who grew flowers in her vicinity whenever she laughed. No, Rose was much more different. Rose didn't make anything break whenever she was upset nor did she produce the impossible whenever she was happy. She was simply.. a _bastard_.

Petunia was around her relatives more often than not that she understood that 'bastard' was used to refer to her littlest sister. Her littlest sister who never in Tuney's whole life had ever gotten mad. Her little Rosie who always brightens up the room whenever she grins with nothing to show for but her gums. Little Rosie who always waddles to Tuney's side whenever she was in the same room. The same little Rosie who looks up to Tuney and garbles out complete nonsense as if Tuney can actually follow her.

So, Rose Evans was a _tad_ different. Petunia understood that but that did not stop the overwhelming affection she had for her. So when the day comes that she had to choose between normalcy and.. _whatever_ Lily has, she already has an answer.

Petunia was 7 when an odd man arrived at her house. He looked to be around her parent's age, he had Rosie's golden wavy locks and her baby blue eyes. "Affair" echoed through her head as she remembered the explanation her mummy told her when she asked why people kept referring to Rosie as that-rotten word. The man had the most peculiar name, Carwyn Greengrass. Apparently, a high profile man by what her mummy had explained. That did not save him from her resentment when he took Rosie without a word to her or daddy. He even gave Lily the _barest_ of glances and people usually gawk at her!

She only got her sister back by summer time. She returned with the strangest of clothing accompanied with the even stranger luggage of books.

She wasn't even Rose Alyssa Evans anymore. Now she is Rose Alyssum Greengrass, Mistress Greengrass and Petunia knows because little Rosie had to keep repeating it. Apparently, it was important to introduce your title in first greeting which Petunia had to reluctantly agree that it was polite but seeing your three-year-old sister struggle saying her own name had beaten out the bitter jealousy at her high status.

Her sympathies only grew as her sister grew and received more and more ridiculous tasks and duties.

"Tuney." Rosie murmured sleepily as she tugged Petunia's sweater. Petunia turned to look at her,only to see the ink smudges on her palms had spread to her face as she rubbed the tiredness from her eyes. The messy attempt at calligraphy all forgotten as she fought to keep awake. It was already nearing 19:00 and her sister had trouble to keep up with her work, Tuney can only watch her struggle.

Petunia hummed in pity as she looked over her sister once more. "Come little Rosie, we'll get you to mummy." She stated as she led Rose out the play area that was designed especially for her. Lily had thrown a right fit when she wasn't allowed inside to practice magic whenever Rosie was in the room. It was specifically for Rosie to practice, read and if ever, have her own attempts at magic which she never did. Master Greengrass (Mummy insisted in teaching them the proper way to address the odd man now that magic was a permanent feature in our lives. That included lessons in etiquette-magical or otherwise.) had looked ever the more worried as his daughter didn't even perform a wink of magic.

True, she only had her sister home at summer time but every time spent was cherished by the time Lily met Snape. Snape was a nasty little runt. He was the rudest boy she had the misfortune in meeting but he made Lily happy as he regaled her stories of magic and taught her little pieces of magic that Mum and Dad would have a heart attack at seeing. The play room was installed for a reason, it had-wards of sorts that would protect them or something-and Lily was over here, throwing away every lesson of caution mum had ever taught them. Petunia tried-being the oldest was an arduous job-and tried to warn her off, tried to make her see sense and instill caution but she shrugged her off as if Petunia was the one being vexing. So Petunia did what any responsible big sister would do and tattled, Lily would be furious. She would rant and rave about life not being fair as she had taken to doing these days. Petunia would be empathetic. She understood that their littlest sister was taken in high regard. Often times, the adults would coddle Rosie. Let her have her way most times but that's because Rosie was restricted in all the ways that counted. She was bound to her duty and title.

And she was right, when Lily was forced to drink a potion of sorts to dull her magic temporarily and was rightly grounded. She gave Petunia the most heated glare she could muster in her betrayed emerald green eyes that was flowing with frustrated tears.

That, then and there, was where Petunia was disillusioned with magic. Sure, magic was beautiful and useful but if it could present this much resentment and temptation, she was glad that she had none.

When little Rosie met Snape, Petunia found herself in a difficult position. Little Rosie adored the heathen. She was not fazed by his sneers and biting words, often giving him wide eyes of adoration whenever he spoke and did magic. If it wasn't adorable, she would have immediately told her it was inappropriate to stare at someone like that, especially a _boy_. If it wasn't impolite, she would have shook Rosie to see if her littlest sister could see how foolish she was being.

Much to her surprise though when Snape actually _softened_ his eyes each day he saw her as if her presence was chipping away his resolve to be a little piece of nuisance. Petunia settled and decided, Snape was not so bad if he could see what a delight little Rosie was. That didn't mean he wasn't a dreadful presence to be around. She was appeased though, if her little Rosie had magic and went to that boarding school her mum and dad kept worrying about then, she was pleased that someone can keep an eye on her. Despite being of blood, Petunia knows Lily will only interfere if it affected her. Snape was a person that had no reason to hold back scathing insults nor was he disloyal to the ones he was fond of (she can only hope). She won't be there to protect her littlest sister forever.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> (Hi so it's been a long time since I've written. 
> 
> But I honestly have so many ideas for the Harry Potter universe and haven't done anything to my disappointment.
> 
> I like the idea of a good Petunia Dursley that's been taught etiquette and wizarding culture even though, she doesn't have magic herself. The family situation is a bit vague because truth be told, she's 7 and even though she acts mature and says/thinks big words, she's 7. I doubt she knows the whole family situation. 
> 
> I want a whole fix-it of the hp universe so some things will be a tad different but i will be following the timeline most of the time. I have no idea if i want to stick to the canon pairings or not but we'll see. If you have any comments, ideas and thoughts, please tell me.)


End file.
